


All of Eternity

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder if I could actually Ascend, when it comes to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #23 "not enough time"

“Sometimes,” said Jack, as they listened to the crickets on the far side of the pond, “just sometimes, I wonder if I could actually Ascend, when it comes to it.”

Sam looked up at him, not lifting her head from his shoulder. “I don’t doubt it at all,” she said.

He frowned. “You don’t?”

“Of course not. Daniel always said it wasn’t about intelligence, or pureness of spirit— good doesn’t always mean innocent, after all— but more about having a… a _focus_. You, Jack O’Neill, don’t leave anyone behind, and I can’t really see death being any reason for you to start.”

For a long moment, he just looked at her, because of course, she was right. He’d been able to retire, step back enough to let others go through the gate in his place, let those others be his own children, but he’d never been more than a phone call away, ready to ride to the rescue.

Then, he grinned and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. “Samantha Carter-O’Neill,” he said, voice a little rough, “all of eternity with you still wouldn’t be enough time.”

She grinned back, more than a bit smug. “I’m counting on it.”

THE END


End file.
